


In my blood ~ First

by asharaMF



Series: The light and darkness saga [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, I’m not good at writing smut, Lesbian Character, My First AO3 Post, Other, english isn’t my first language, very few smut scenes if any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaMF/pseuds/asharaMF
Summary: When a new enemy rises, new powers are revealed. Love, betrayal, and an heritage too heavy to be carried on alone.I suck at summaries, but I hope the story is good
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Yue/Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The light and darkness saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Atla (sadly) nor tLok (sadly). Also, tLok is barely mentioned in this story but I already have a sequel in mind.

His back hurt. 

It was the only feeling he was aware of, everything else was just numbness, except from the little bundle he was holding in his arms, clutching it to his chest.

He could feel blood dripping off his back and soaking the cloak he had thrown over his shoulders.

His right foot was caught in something and the man fell, just barely putting a hand on the ground to prevent his head from hitting the solid earth beneath him. A muffled sound came from the bundle, but nothing followed and the man released a sigh of relief. 

'I must... find a safe place... she’ll be safe...'

He looked up and found himself in a small village: he couldn’t remember ever being there in all his travels. The lights were all out, the silence enveloped the houses like a blanket and he felt he was on the verge of fainting. His back sent him a stab of pain and he shivered.

He struggled to his feet, looking over his shoulder, but he seemed to be alone. He wasn't. A red flame barely missed his left leg, and the man groaned from the heat. 

He started running with the little energy he had left and with one shoulder he broke down the door of a house. Immediately the lights came on and someone pointed a stick at him: it was a woman, she must not have been more than twenty-five. 

Long dark hair framed her cheeks, but the man was too tired to observe anything else. His vision had started to blur. "Who are you?". He got up on his knees, pulling aside part of the blanket that hid the bundle. Two golden eyes stared at the woman, curious. The woman downed the stick. 

"What...". "Promise me... that you will protect her. That... you will keep her safe". The man pushed the girl against the woman's chest, while another flame lit up the village. 

"I... what does it mean?". 

"Please. I ... I have to go." The man stood up, drawing a sword from the sheath he wore on his side. The woman looked at him bewildered. 

"Protect my daughter, my lady".

"My name is Ursa. I... I will". "Thank you, Ursa". 

The man ran out of the house, while a powerful white light enveloped him. Ursa could only close her eyes, blinded by the light, and when she opened them again the man was gone. The little girl in his arms began to cry out loud. "Shhh... it's okay, baby. It's okay, I'm here". 

Suddenly she noticed a little necklace and she slowly took it between her fingers. There was a name written on it. "It’s alright... Meera. I will keep you safe".


	2. Awake

Meera woke up gasping for air, as she had been for a long time now. Sweat was dripping off her forehead: she was incredibly hot, she could feel the heat rising from her body. 

Slowly, the memories of the previous nightmare disappeared like snow under the sun, and her body temperature dropped. She sat up, and turned to the left; she wasn’t expecting to find Kiyi's tired eyes. Meera sighed. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed with mom?" "I'm cold. Mom is too cold, can I sleep with you?". 

The girl sighed again and made room for the child in her bed. Kiyi curled up against her chest, and Meera let her do it. "You are warm... how do you do it?". "One day I will teach you to regulate your body temperature. You are a good bender, you will learn". 

Kiyi snuggled more against her. "Mom says you and Zuzu are going to find Azula". "That's right baby. We'll take your big sister home". 

The kid murmured something else, but she was already sleeping and Meera started to run her fingers through her hair. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep much more: she didn’t want to, her sleep was always crowded with nightmares. 

She wanted to go somewhere else: the roof, the gardens... but Kiyi started whimpering in her sleep and she had to rock her a little to calm her down. She sighed and stayed in her bed, the little girl snuggled against her body.

The next morning Meera picked Kiyi up, still asleep, and carried her to her parents' bed. Then she went back into the bedroom and shut herself in the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror: her blond hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat, her golden eyes were sunken, her arms were full of healed scars and small bruises. 

She sighed, tying her hair into a tight braid, and put on the battle outfit, which consisted in black trousers and a dark red tunic, and finally put the bandages around her forearms and hands. 

Someone knocked on the door, and Meera found herself facing Zuko, who was also ready. "Did you sleep?". "Not much, you little sister came cuddling with me in the middle of the night. Let me get the last few things and I'll join you". "I also asked Mai, Ty Lee and Suki to join us. They know Azula better than we do". Meera nodded and gestured for him to enter. 

"What do you know? I mean...". "What do you think? She was locked up in an Earth Kingdom prison for three years because in the Northern Water Tribe she didn't stop setting the buildings on fire, and I don't know how she escaped." "So she is lucid. At least partly". "I think the Agni Kai episode was a terrible relapse, but I think she’s better. At least... I hope so". 

Meera grabbed her bow and arrows, then kneeled next to her bed and lifted a tile from the floor, pulling out a small blade wrapped in a leather sheath. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to use it?". "We have no choice. Besides, the explanation in nothing too personal". 

The Fire Lord put a hand on her shoulder. "Meera. I appreciate what you’re doing for my family. But if you don’t want to expose...". "Zuko, it’s okay. It’s the least I can do for your mother, after she protected me for all these years". 

The boy bit his lips. "Spit it, Zuko". "Are you doing it... for her?". The question surprised her. "What do you... mean?". "Are you doing it for my mother of for Azula?". "I... I don’t know, honestly. She is... she’s lost, Zuko. I know that feeling, I think... maybe I can help her". 

The firebender smiled. "I trust you, Meera. I know you will do the right thing with my sister". "I really hope so".


	3. Friends

"So... are you sure it's a good idea to call your ex-girlfriend on this mission?". "Do we have a choice?". "No. No, we do not. Did you at least tell them why you called them all here?". "Uh...". "I can't believe it...". 

Three girls were waiting in the throne room, and as soon as Meera landed her eyes on them her heart ached: she knew two of them very well, and she had missed them incredibly.

Ty Lee was wearing her usual pink clothes, and Meera thought, just for a second, that time hadn't passed for her: but her eyes were less... sparkly, more mature, and she had a less relaxed posture than she used to.

Mai wore her usual "dead stare", as Meera had nicknamed it, but it looked different: she seemed to have decided to let some emotion slip from those cracks in her eyes that used to remain tightly closed.

When Zuko saw her, Meera could practically hear him sighing, and how could she blame him? He and Mai had broken up two years before, but it wasn't easy to erase a crush like that.

The third girl, dressed as a Kyoshi warrior, stared at the blonde standing next to Zuko with a raised eyebrow. "Hi Zuko. Who's she?". Ty Lee's mouth dropped open when she acknowledged the girl in front of her, and Meera could understand her astonishment: they hadn't seen each other for seven years or more, she wasn't even sure they would recognize her.

"I can't believe it! Meera!". The braided girl literally jumped on her, forcing her to take a step back to avoid falling. "Hello, Ty Lee, it's good to see you again". "Agni, it's been years! How are you, what are you doing here?".

"Well, what a surprise" Mai cut them off, approaching them. Meera greeted her with a smile. "Obliging as usual, I see... Seven years haven't changed you a bit". "You really look like shit" she deadpanned, triggering Meera's giggle. "I know that. So, can I hug you or will I end up impaled?". 

Mai rolled her eyes and Meera took advantage of it, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Pulling back after some moments, Mai could look her old friend in the eyes: years had passed, but the soft sadness that had always dwelled in her eyes didn't disappear. In fact, it seemed to have increased: she was just better at hiding it.

Suki tapped her finger on Zuko's shoulder. "Uh... care to explain?". "It's a long story". "My name is Meera. I'm... let's say I'm a friend of Zuko, we have known each other since childhood". "He never mentioned you, honestly". "As I said, it's a long and not so nice story that maybe one day I will tell you. Now we have other things to think about, right?". Mai turned to her former boyfriend and crossed her arms. "So, Zuko, why are we here? I guess it's not a simple meeting for the old times sake".

Meera elbowed the Fire Lord. "Can't help you there, dear. Explain yourself". 

Zuko sighed. "I'm going to die".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how's the story? Leave kudos and a comment if you like it.
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
